Velma Dinkley
Velma Dinkley (born Velma Von Dinkenstien) is a character in the Scooby-Doo franchise. She is prone to losing her glasses. She is usually seen wearing a baggy long-sleeved orange sweater, short red pleated skirt (or in later episodes shorts), orange knee-high socks and red strap-on Mary Janes. She is seen as the brains of the group and the older sister of Madelyn. She was voiced by Nicole Jaffe (1969-1971, 2003), BJ Ward (1998-2001), Mindy Cohn (2004-2015) and Kate Miuccui (2015-present). History Velma was born in Germany (as revealed In Scooby-Doo Frankencreepy). When she and her parents moved to America, over the years Velma met and became friends with Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones and eventually Scooby's nephew Scrappy-Doo. Personality Velma is the smartest member of the group and out of all the members she has the biggest fascination for mysteries. Velma doesn't believe in the supernatural and believes that many of the monsters are fake. Velma also cares about her friends in Where's my Mummy she tried protecting the gang by telling to stay out of the mystery. Velma and her Madelyn both have a lot in common both of them have obsessions one for mysteries the other for magic. Both them study and read a lot and over analyze almost everything. Velma is so smart she mentions that she has a book on very occasion. Character description Throughout her various incarnations, Velma is usually portrayed as a highly intelligent and tomboy beautiful young woman with various interests ranging from highly specified sciences (which in the "Scooby and Scrappy Doo" series leads her to pursue a career as a NASA research scientist) or merely being very well read on various and sometimes obscure information, such as ancient Viking writing (as in the third Scooby Doo series "The New Scooby Doo Mysteries"). In Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo, Velma is described by her younger sister Madelyn as being "born with a mystery book in her hand". Consequently, Velma is usually the one to figure out the mystery, sometimes with the help of Freddie and Daphne. In the first series, notably "Where are you!" and "New Movies", a running gag is Velma's severe nearsightedness and her trouble with keeping her glasses on her face (usually after falling off while being chased by the villain). When Scooby is too afraid to volunteer to help with a mission, Velma often offers him a dog treat called a "Scooby Snack" as a bribe. Her catchphrases are: "Jinkies!" and "My glasses! I can't see without my glasses!" Character background Like all of the Scooby Doo gang, later ret-conned as Mystery Incorporated members, Velma has differing personal backgrounds and histories depending on which series one is referring to. In the original Where are you! series, Velma attended the same high school as the rest of the gang (as stated in the episode A Knight for a night). However, in the second series, the New Scooby Doo Movies, Velma is said to have graduated from a different high school than her friends (as stated in the episode Spirited Spooked Sports Show). In the current series, Velma is stated to be a native of Ohio, unlike the other members of Mystery Inc. But on one occasion, she mentioned she's from Texas. Relatives Relatives of Velma shown during the series' run include: ;Bruce and Agnes Dinkley :Velma's parents. ;Madelyn Dinkley :Velma's cute and lovely younger sister (voiced by Danica McKellar). She appears to be in her late teens and somewhat resembles her older sister in appearance & personality. Ironically, Velma herself refers to Madelyn as a nerd and doesn't seem to realize how much alike they really are. Unlike Velma, Madelyn wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to do for a living and had previously attended clown college until she discovered a fondness for stage magic and enrolls in a school for stage magicians. Madelyn has a huge crush on Shaggy Rogers and as a result of this, Shaggy refers to Madelyn as "Doe-eyed Dinkley" or by simply "Madds". She plays an important role in Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo, when the magic school she's enrolled in is being terrorized by a giant griffin. ;Chloe Dinkley :Velma's 13 year old sister. ;Aunt Meg and Uncle Evan :Velma's aunt and uncle, who live in a small town called Banning Junction which features in a Halloween episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. ;Marcy :Velma's cousin and the daughter of Meg and Evan. She is studying mechanical engineering in college, but unlike Velma she is fashionable. This along with Marcy's interest in Fred made her Daphne's rival of sorts. She was born on Halloween which over time led to her hatred of the holiday as it usually upstaged her birthday (even her parents have forgotten it). Consequently, she used local legend and her engineering background to create "Mechanical Scarecrow Monsters" to terrorize the town. Other Relatives *'Aunt Thelma': works with dolphins at a marine institute. *'Uncle Dave (Walton)': *'Uncle John': works as an archaeologist. *'Uncle Cosmo': also works as an archaeologist. *'Uncle Elmo': a doctor. *'Uncle Ted': also works as an archaeologist Portrayals Velma has been voiced by several actresses. From 1969 to 1974, Nicole Jaffe voiced Velma; from 1976 to 1979, the late Pat Stevens voiced the character. From 1979 to 1980, Marla Frumkin provided her voice. Velma did not speak in the Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo final episode, "The Ransom of Scooby Chief". After the character's absence from 1980 to 1983 series, Marla Frumkin reprises the role of Velma as a guest star in The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. Velma was absent again until A Pup Named Scooby-Doo when Christina Lange voiced the role. B.J. Ward voiced Velma in a Johnny Bravo crossover episode. From the animated movie, Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, B.J. Ward reprises her role in all movies though Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. Nicole Jaffe returned temporary to voice Velma in the movies, Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire and Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico. In the latest three Scooby series, What's New, Scooby-Doo?, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! and Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, as well as all cartoon movies made since 2004, Velma is voiced by Mindy Cohn. In the 2002 and 2004 live-action movies, Velma is played by Linda Cardellini. Velma is portrayed by Hayley Kiyoko in the live action TV films. In the new series Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! she is voiced by Kate Miccui. Category:Tomboys Category:Female Category:Brown hair Category:Characters with glasses Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:Scooby-Doo Characters Category:Characters voiced by Mindy Cohn Category:Characters voiced by Kate Micucci Category:German Category:American Category:Cute characters Category:Crossover characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Living characters Category:Film characters Category:Siblings Category:Live Action Characters Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Martial artist Category:Fighters Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Famous characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Classic characters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Characters with Evil Counterparts Category:Gadgeteers Category:Nurturer Category:Outright characters Category:Outright Heroes Category:Loyal characters Category:Comedic characters Category:Heroines Category:Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Strategic Category:Supporters Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Related to Villain Category:Weaklings Category:Characters with mental illness Category:Determinators Category:Brutes Category:Paranoid characters Category:On & Off characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Detectives Category:Humans Category:Film heroes Category:Smart characters Category:1960s Characters Category:1969 Characters Debuts